Yue, Save Us
by yourdyingwish
Summary: All Zutara, all week long. on to day seven: Storm. "And I will walk on water. And you will catch me if I fall. And I will get lost into your eyes."
1. Family

Day One: Family

Today was a good day. Sun in the sky, no clouds, warm weather, light jacket kind of day. The kind of day where all you want to do is lay in the grass and bathe in the warm light. Or go searching for the kitchen in the Fire Nation palace. The latter, of which, Sokka was going to do. Hey! Don't start getting all judgmental, a man had to eat!

So, there he was. Trying to navigate his way through the Palace (a.k.a the Fire Labyrinth) to find a decent meal. And, however simple that may seem, Sokka had gotten lost several times already. It was like the Cave of Two Lovers, for crying out loud. He half expected a giant badger mole to pop out, or Chad to appear down one of the corridors and start singing. Man, he missed that guy.

But that wasn't the point. No. Sokka was hungry. Bite your nails, eat a few leaves, bugs are starting to look appetizing kind of hungry. So he _really, really_ needed to find the kitchen. But it was like the world was conspiracing against him. This was this millionth (an exaggeration) red hallway he had turned down with a dead end. Sokka sighed heavily upon hearing his stomach grumble. He needed food. Now.

This time, unlike the other times where Sokka begrudgingly turned around, he stomped down to one of the rooms and banged on the door. No guards were stationed outside of it. Hmm. Interesting. Though not interesting enough to get Sokka to worry about it. Apparently the Fire Palace's walls were sound proof. A good invention if Sokka would say so himself. He grinned mischievously thinking of Suki. Then he frowned. Suki was not going to get him a sandwich. Actually, if she was there she might be able to.

…Alas, she was not. So, for now, Sokka was screwed. He took a deep breath and nudged the door handle. No, he did not die. So far, so good. Sokka wrapped his fingers around it, screwing his eyes shut and turning his head away incase something came at him. He turned the handle and the door…didn't budge. This made Sokka a little miffed. Here was a perfect opportunity to get directions and this…this…_door_ was going to ruin it. Frustrated, he pushed on it. Nothing.

Sokka pushed harder. Still nothing. He slid his foot on the door for leverage to try to get it. Still nothing. He stopped trying. Sokka's eyes narrowed as he sized the door up and down. It didn't look that heavy; he could probably ram it down. With a quick nod of the head, he was off. He ran to the door and slammed his shoulder up against it to soften the blow. Still nothing. He tried again, a little angry that 1. He was still hungry. 2. He couldn't get the door freaking open. 3. He was still hungry. And 4. That door _hurt_.

Sokka tried again, with a warrior's yell he ran towards the door, full speed and barely made a dent. In defeat, he slid to the floor, his back against the door. Well, in the process, his shirt got stuck on the handle. Oh, so now the door was _mocking_ him. Full blown mad, Sokka stood up and pulled away fro the door. …And…miraculously…the door opened. Oh. So it was _pull_ not _push_. For a split second, Sokka was a little embarrassed. But only for a split second because then he realized what was happening _behind_ the door. And he did not like it. Not one bit.

"OH MY YUE! KATARA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

There behind the (Evil! EVIL!) door, was his baby sister Katara. And who else was there? None other than fire lord zuko. And, no. They were not just talking, or playing pai sho, or having a friendly cup of tea. They were _canoodling_. Legit, canoodling! Like, Zuko's hand was up his _baby_ sister's shirt and they were kissing and…and…and oh La. There were things in life that Sokka would never want to see, ever. 1. Jet's face. He was still bad, still bad! 2. Ozai's face. 3. Azula's face. And 4. Katara and _Zuko _sucking face. Well, anyone and Katara sucking face. Ew.

Katara humphed, looking a little peeved that her kissing was being interrupted. Well, Sokka thought, too darn bad. She stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms. "Well, I _was_ kissing Zuko. But I'm not now that you're here."

"But you–and he–and we all–when did this–ughhh!"

"Whatch you blubbering about Snoozles?" Toph appeared magically next to Sokka. How was it that she could find this room but not _him_? Sokka sked himself sadly. THhen he remembered. Blind earthbender. Duh. He mentally face palmed himself. Then he remembered the matter at hand. Wow, was he distracted easily.

"Toph! Did you know about…_this_?" He asked franctially, gesturing his arms wildly to Katara and Zuko.

Toph smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. " Cha, 'course I did."

Sokka gaped. "But, how?"

"Snoozles, you could slice their sexual tension with Space Sword." The earthbender made a chopping motion with her hand to emphasize her point.

Katara looked up from Zuko (they had gone back to kissing) at her older brother, "Hey, Sokka, what ever happened to Space Sword?"

Sokka gazed at the floor solemnly, "Lost him in the fight."

"What's the _Space Sword_?" Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly, finally entering the conversation. He looked like he had just tackled a Platypus Bear…and lost. Sokka shuddered thinking of how dominant his sister was. Ew, again.

"It's this sword Sokka had that was black metal." Katara intervened.

Zuko nodded his head, showing that he was intrigued. "Oh, really, that's very interesting."

Katara's eyes lit up with no doubt, a plan. "Hey, Sokka, why don't you tell Zuko all about it?"

"Hey! Why don't I tell you all about it, Zuko?"

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "That's what I just–never mind." She shook her head quickly, trying to understand Sokka was like…there wasn't even a metaphor for it. She sighed and stood up to go next to Toph against the door way.

"Okay, well, you see, I was studying under Master Pi–wait a minute! No changing the subject!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. "Agni."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips, threateningly. "Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't get out boomerang."

"That would make Katara very unhappy."

"I second that!" She piped up.

"Hey, Katara! Stay out of it!"

"Men." Katara spat out bitterly.

"Ooh! Which men we talking about?" Suki appeared out of nowhere, dressed in normal attire.

"Stupid men."

The warrior sighed, and tilted her head apologetically. "What'd Sokka do this time?"

"He found out about Zuko and me."

"Well it's about time! I thought he'd never get it." She said, relieved.

"He _is _pretty slow." Katara agreed.

Sokka heard this and defended his smartness. "I am not slow!"

"Yeah, honey, you are."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "So does this mean you're _not _going to kill me?"

Sokka looked at the ceiling for a few moments, in thought before he decided. "I guess not."

"There you go, Sparky, you're off the hook." Toph walked over to clap him on the back. Zuko winced.

Katara ran over and threw her arms arund her super, duper, amazingly, awesomely, nice brother. "Thank you Sokka!" she squealed into his neck.

"Yeah, yeah…so."

She looked up from his shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Sokka. What is it?"

"No! It's nothing."

"Fine, whatever."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Does this mean that…_Zuko_ is part of our gang now?"

Katara let go of Sokka and backed up, putting her hands on her hips in her _I-mean-business_ way. "He's _been_ a part of the gang Sokka."

"No, no. I meant, like, our _family_."

_Thwack._

"Spirits, Sokka. You're such an idiot."

"What? What'd I say? Suki, what'd I say?" The bewildered warrior turned to his girlfriend, eyes wide.

"Sokka, you really are an idiot. Zuko's already a part of our family."

"Well, I just meant like, does this make it official?"

"Official, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me having to call him a…a…a _brother_."

"You already call me 'brother', Sokka." Zuko crossed his arms, now sitting on his bed. (So, _that's_ why everyone knew where it was!)

"Zuko!" Sokka turned to the Fire Lord. "When'd you get here?"

"I've been standing here this whole time, _brother_." He deadpanned.

"Oh, right, right. Well, I guess this means you're part of the family now."

"Now?"

"What? I had to formally accept you."

"Formally?"

"Without the hazing and all that jazz. Though, if you think about it, we really got all of that junk outta the way a while back now."

Zuko scoffed, and said sarcastically, "If you think about it."

"Snoozles, I never got formally invited into the family." Toph said, still standing off to the side.

Suki glowered. "Yeah, me neither, _snoozles_."

"Uh, well you see…"

Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes. "No, no. I can't _see."_

"Err–I mean. Toph, you practically bullied your way into the family."

Toph grinned smugly. "True, true."

"And Suki, uh, you were always part of _my_ family." Sokka said, his voice sweet.

Suki smirked but walked over to her boyfriend. "That was a sucky excuse, but I'll let it slide."

[Insert make out scene here]

"Hey guys, what's–argh! Sokka! It burns!"

"Aang! What're you doing here?" Sokka asked, bewildered that everyone could find that freaking room beside him.

Aang still had a face of mortification and was standing frozen in the hallway. Toph burst out laughing, slaing her knee with her palm.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Zuko stood up suddenly. "You guys are morons, I'm leaving." Which really meant, _"You guys are morons. I'm finding Katara." _Who had left once Sokka and Suki started to lock lips.

Toph trailed after him. "I'm coming with ya, Sparky."

"Me too, Zuko, let's leave them be." Aang gave one last disgusted look to the couple before following his friends.

Toph beamed suddenly, an idea in her head. "Hey! Who knows, maybe there'll be a little Snoozles running around soon?"

Suki heard from inside and hollered after them. "Hey! If anything she'd be a little Fan Girl!"

"What? What's wrong with a little Snoozles?" Sokka shrieked, in outrage.

The trio sniggered at Suki's reply. "Everything, Sokka, everything."

Toph slapped the firebender on the back. "Well, Zuko, welcome to the family."

Aang laughed. "You guys make it sound like a mob."

[Hears Sokka screaming and running from Suki in the background."

"It pretty much is."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Zutara Week Day One. Family. This one didn't have a ton of Zutara goodness, more like gaang goodness. But that's what family is, so, yeah. Happy Zutara Week Everybody!


	2. Change

Day Two: Change

Katara breathed in anticipation. She and Zuko had just been dropped off for some "liquidy hot offense", basically to kick Azula's butt. She wasn't scared before. She had pictured this moment a thousand times, each time the fight getting more brutal. But, hey, she'd grown up in the past year. Hell, she was fifteen now. She'd learn to blood bend, to lie, betray, _kill_, she was a Master Water bender for La's sake.

So what if she wanted Azula to die a slow and painful death? There was only one thing that she hadn't imagined the first time around. That being Zuko. When she first met The Crazy Lady with Blue Fire months ago, she pictured the whole gaang and herself taking her down. Then as time went on, just Katara herself taking Azula down. But, no, here she was with the banished prince of the fire nation, ready to take down the prin_cess_ of the fire nation.

If someone had told her this a year ago, she would've laughed in their face before freezing them to a tree. If someone had told her in the Crystal Catacombs, she would've blushed fiercely and imagined it until it happened. And now? Well, now, she couldn't imagine it any other way.

Zuko had become her best friend. Don't get her wrong, Aang was still her best friend too, but there was something different with Zuko. He could take care of her. She could go to him with anything and he'd be there for her. If she told Aang she had blood bent, he would probably go off and give her a little 'right and wrong' speech. Oh, how Katara hated those.

So when Zuko asked her, "Are you scared?"

And she replied, "Yeah."

She felt a little bit warmer inside. Like she said, there was something different with him. Katara wouldn't exactly say he'd _changed_. Well, he had, but then he hadn't. Zuko was still the hotheaded, stubborn, angsty, fire bender he was before. He'd just matured. But so had she. She wasn't the little innocent, cutesy, couldn't make a water whip girl she used to be. She'd grown up. Not changed, just had more added to her.

Katara snuck a look at Zuko, only to see he had been staring at her. She blushed and looked away at the ground. Curses, they were supposed to go take down a blood-thirsty demon and here she was flirting with her partner! Hold on a minute, pause, time out, flirting? She'd been flirting? With Zuko?

Katara twitched, what was she thinking? Of all the times and places for her to be thinking those _thoughts_ now was not it! But once she thought them, she couldn't unthink them. Nor did she want to. She couldn't get his hazel eyes, his midnight locks out of her mind. She licked her lips unconsciously thinking of his hardened abs underneath his shirt. Yum.

Wait, no! Bad Katara! She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. What was she doing? She looked up at the sky, and as if a reminder, she saw Sozin's Comet in the distance, glowing. It really would've been beautiful if it hadn't been for all the destruction it brought with it.

She sighed heavily. Maybe the war _had_ changed her. At least in some ways. She was a woman now. Older, more self aware. She took another peek at Zuko, admiring his hair before she mentally slapped herself. Nope, still a teenage girl.

The fire bender turned his head back around to look at her, and Katara froze. Oh Spirits, why was she not moving? Why was she mesmerized by him all of the sudden? Why couldn't she tear her eyes from his lips? Oh, wait, they were moving. He was saying something.

"Katara. Katara?"

"What? Oh, yes. Hmm?"

"I was just saying, uhm…" Zuko's good cheek darkened and he stumbled over his words. Katara caught on and blushed.

"Oh!" She squeaked, "What were you saying?"

"Uhm. If something bad happens to us today, I just–it'll never change what we have."

Katara flushed. "Of course it won't, Zuko, I'll still love you. Err–"

Zuko's good eye widened in surprise and Katara felt her whole face heat up. Oh Yue, why had she just said that? Now he was probably going to take it the wrong way, or the right way, or the…oh spirits. What was her problem?

She tried to correct her self, "I mean, uh."

The ex-prince looked crestfallen, "No, it's okay. I know what you mean."

Katara bit her lip, "No, you don't Zuko. I _do_ love you, and we have to do whatever it takes to keep that love alive. So, don't go dien' on me." She added a nervous laugh on the end that sounded like she was choking. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. Katara closed her eyes, berating herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You just have to go opening your big fat mouth; can't you just shut your trap hole?

She opened her eyes only to see Zuko a few inches away from her. He was on his hands and knees, his normal ear tinged pink and his fingers were tenderly caressing her jaw. Katara colored. "Z-zuko–" was all she could choke out before his mouth was on hers. Then she was on the ground and he was above her and at that moment, Sozin's Comet really did look beautiful.

* * *

A/N: aww, cheesie zutaraness, some fluff to make you feel all warm and mushy inside. : D


	3. Pain

Day Three: Pain

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Of all the proverbs, and recipes, and wise sayings, and just useless knowledge in general that Iroh knew, this was, above all, the most true. And the most important. For instance, when Lu-Mai had single handedly burnt about half the healers with her fire-breath because Iroh had offered her some tea during Lu-ten's birth, he knew that even his own father would be scared of this crazy lady. It wasn't his fault that because tea was _calming_ and _soothing_ he thought it would at least make Lu-Mai stop screaming at him for that long, dragging, 12 hour labor ("I hate you! I'll kill you! I will castrate you and feed Little Iroh to the turtleducks! You hear me?").

So excuse him for trying to be helpful then gulping down the tea so that way she couldn't throw it at him. Lu-Mai was scary. And then there was Ursa. Obviously you didn't want to mess with her. Threaten her baby, and she'll kill you. Seriously. And even after them, Iroh had had his fair share of angry women. He knew how to handle them, how to treat them, how to _not_ offer tea till after they had calmed down.

So, when Katara was _thisclose_ from feeding Zuko to a bear ("a bear? Those things exist?" "Don't change the subject!"), he knew that Iroh was the only man to turn to. Alright, well, he was Zuko's last resort, so what if he asked a couple people beforehand? His life was in danger! He was desperate! But that brings us to the present, where Zuko sat cross legged across from Iroh, who was brewing a pot of tea in his little room. Zuko, a little out of breath, and a lot of black and blue, raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" He repeated, trying to wrap his head around the new proverb his uncle had just told him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. It had a ring to it. The firbender would probably be able to remember it for later on. Now, if only he knew what it meant. Iroh nodded as he poured some tea (most likely ginseng) into two cups. One for himself and one for Zuko, despite the fact that the teenager constantly complained that _he did not like tea_.

Zuko, clearly exasperated, asked, "But what does that even _mean_?" Iroh raised his eyes from his tea cup to look at the boy who he thought of as his son. He had taught him so much, and yet he still knew so little. Iroh sighed. "Zuko, have you not asked your other friends for help in your…predicament?" he asked his voice slow and steady. Steam shot out of Zuko's nostrils. "Yes, Uncle." He spat bitterly. "I did."

"And? What did they say?" Zuko shivered, thinking about what happened with the other members of the group earlier.

First, he had asked Toph for help. Surely the stubborn earthbender could save him from Katara. So, he went up to her cautiously, not making a sound. Of course, she sensed him and called out with a bored voice (sounding surprisingly like Mai), "What do you want, Sparky?" Zuko cursed. She sounded in a bad mood. There was no way she'd help him! He was going to die a slow and painful death by the hands of a vengeful waterbender.

The teen gulped, nervously, and made his way closer to Toph. He opened his mouth to speak but she started before him. "Hiding from Sugar Queen, I assume?" She asked while picking dirt out from between her toes. Zuko cringed, and nodded before remembering she couldn't seem him. "Yes," he squeaked out, his voice cracking. He cringed again. Damn that foolish waterbender for making him feel (and act, he admitted begrudgingly) like a child all over again. Toph looked up in his general direction,

"Alright, Sparky. Here's what you gotta do." Zuko leaned in close to hear what she was going to say. Toph curled her finger towards herself, urging him closer. And closer. And closer until he was right up next to her face, the earthbender's chubby little fingers cupped around his good ear. "Just do what she says! Dammit, Sparky! Has your Uncle taught you nothing?" She screamed into his ear, the shrill sound echoing through Zuko's eardrum and causing him to stumble back quite a few steps. He scowled at Toph before heading off to someone else who, with hope, could help him.

That was when he found Sokka. Good ol' Sokka. Always meaning well Sokka. Sure, the guy had probably been frozen to a tree about a million and one times, but he's grown up, surely he knew how to deal with Katara. So, while rubbing his ear and strolling casually, he called out to Sokka. The warrior turned, but was not Sokka. With pink tingeing his good ear (well, also bad one now, since he couldn't HEAR OUT OF IT), he cleared his throat.

"Um. Do you know where I can find Sokka?" The not-Sokka looked deep in thought before pointing over to the training rooms. Zuko nodded curtly and scurried away from the not-Sokka. When he arrived at the training ground, there was no blue warrior in sight. Just a bunch of Kyoshi Warriors. This meant Suki. Which meant Sokka was probably around somewhere after all. He sighed in relief; finally he could get some help with his Katara problem. But he couldn't tell the warriors apart, damn.

Zuko tapped lightly on one of the girl's shoulders, asking when she turned around, "Err, do you know where Sokka or Suki are?" The girl giggled and tilted her head in the direction beside her. Two warriors were sparring, but one was obviously winning. Confused, he watched them fight before one had the other pinned to the floor. That was when he looked closer at the girl on the floor. And that was when he finally recognized the girl. Wait, not girl, Sokka.

Agni.

He walked over to the couple (assuming the other was Suki) and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sokka, clearly embarrassed looked up at the firebender. "Oh, hey Zuko! What's on your mind?" he asked, still pinned to the ground by Suki. "Your sister!" Zuko barked out, waving his pocket-free hands in the air. Sokka smiled, his painted lips curling upward.

"Of course she is." He commented, making Zuko's cheek turn red. He frowned. "No, no, not like that! She's going to kill me!"

Suki now looked over at Zuko, "Oh yeah, she told me that you wouldn't–"

"Not important!" Zuko cut her off, his eyes pleading with the Kyoshi Warrior's. She rolled her own and snorted. "Zuko, just do what she says. Seriously. It can't be that bad." Sokka agreed. "Yeah, jerkbender. See? I do it and it gets me a whole lot o' loving!" And a smack from Suki as she pulled herself off of him and stomped over to a group of giggling girls.

"So. You want me to get "some loving" from Katara?" he deadpanned. Sokka's smile dropped and that was how Zuko now couldn't hear, and had deep cut from a boomerang on his forehead.

Slightly limping, and close to tears (of frustration, of course!) Zuko searched around for Aang. Probably one of the most sensible members of his group. The one whose advice would most likely not end up with Zuko in pain. Most likely. So, when Zuko found him playing with a bunch of little kids, he guessed that everything would probably be okay. He wouldn't die, and Aang would help him out like the good friend he was.

"Aang?" He asked, warily, half expecting a giant meteorite to come and land on him. With his luck, it might actually happen. The airbender looked up from his shoulder and zoomed over to Zuko on his air scooter.

"Sifu Hotman!" He exclaimed brightly. "What's up?"

Zuko sighed and explained the situation to the bald monk. The monk smiled. Zuko did not like where this was going. "So?" he asked. "What's the problem?" The teenager groaned, putting his head in his hands, before mumbling something incoherent. "Huh? I didn't quite catch that." Zuko repeated it a little louder, but still not loud enough for the monk to hear. Aang turned his ear toward Zuko. "What was that?"

Frustrated, Zuko said quite loudly, "I'm scared! Ok?" And with that, all the little kids that were playing with Aang started laughing. At him. At Zuko. He was sure his whole face was red. Aang howled with laughter, snorting and giggling.

"You–You're actually–_scared_?" That was how Zuko got hard of hearing, a badly bleeding forehead, and a bruised ego.

Defeated, he turned next to Mai. That was how he got a knife cut in his arm for "being such a baby". Then he turned to Ty-Lee. Which was how he lost the feeling in his left leg for "being such a meanie to Katara." And that was how Zuko arrived to Uncle Iroh. With a headache, a cut forehead, a knife wound, a limp in his walk from a useless leg, a bruised ego, and a hearing impaired ear. Or in other words, he was in pretty bad shape.

After repeating all this to his uncle, the teen sighed and buried his face in his hands. It was no use. He would have to give in. He set his untouched tea cup down in front of him and made to leave. Iroh stopped him. "If you do not mind my asking, Nephew, what is it that Katara wants you to do?" Zuko's face became a mask of sheer terror as he answered his uncle.

"Go penguin sledding."

* * *

A/N: bahahahahaha. poor zuzu, scared of a wittle penguin. : ) Happy Zutara Week!


	4. Date

Date

"You want me to do _what_?"

"Go on a date with Zuko! Come on, it can't be that bad!" Aang pleaded his eyes big and grey. Katara scowled. She hated the puppy dog look. _Hated _it with a passion.

"Aang, of all things, why do I have to go on a date with _Zuko_?" She asked bitterly. It wasn't as if she didn't like Zuko. They were friends. Just friends. If she went on a date with that steaming hunk of man then–wait. She didn't even want to finish that thought.

Aang's eyes grew bigger (if that was even possible.) "Because!" He whined. "He and Mai are going through a rough patch, so he needs a little cheering up." He added with a smile at the end. Katara's scowl deepened.

"How does me going on a date with _Zuko_ supposed to cheer him up?"

Aang grinned. "Because you're cheerful, Katara." He said. "You always cheer me up!"

Katara growled. "You never need cheering up!"

Aang realized this and clasped his hands together in a begging nature. "Oh, pleeeaassseeee. He's really been putting a damper on my mood. Just distract him, ok?"

Katara waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, fine, whatever. But what do I get out of it?"

"You get that warm feeling inside from doing good."

"You are impossible."

* * *

Katara strolled up next to the firebender, her hands behind her back. "So. Zuko. How've you been?" She asked casually, swaying a little.

Zuko look surprised to see her. "Oh, hey Katara." A hint of a smile. "I've been alright, how abou–"

"Oh, I've been just dandy!"

The fire lord took on a look of confusion. "Uh, okay. So why–"

"You wanna go on a date with me? Really? OK! Same place at eight? OK!" Katara blurted out, her face turning red rapidly.

Zuko shook his head. "Wait, what? Katara!"

"See ya Hotman!"

"Katara!" He yelled after her.

Katara didn't even turn around. "Byyeeeeee!" she squealed while running away.

Zuko raised an eyebrow…his only eyebrow. What just happened?

"Girls are crazy…"

* * *

"So. Sugar Queen. I hear you got a hot date tonight." Toph set her hands on her hips and tilted her head at the waterbender.

Katara was picking her nails nonchalant. "Really now? Where'd you hear that from?" She asked without even looking up.

"Twinkletoes."

Katara looked up now. "Ugh!" She screamed. "That backstabbing, double crossing, good for nothing–"

Toph smiled smugly. "Aw, come on Sweetness. You actually think he told me himself?"

Katara stopped ranting to look at Toph thoughtfully. "He didn't?"

Toph kept smiling. "No, he did."

"Ugh. So what do you want Toph?" Katara asked, looking back at her nails.

Toph's grin dropped and she looked pretty damn serious. "Well. I wanna know why you're going on a date with Zuko." Uh-oh. She didn't use a nickname. This _was_ serious.

Katara laughed nervously, her eyes shifting suspiciously. "HA HA HA, HOoo. Uh, no reason."

"Then why is your heart jumping around like a rabarro." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Katara gaped, taking a step back and placing a hand on her chest in mock mortification. "My heart is doing no such thing!"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Cut to the chase, Sweetness. If you hurt Sparky, then I'll hurt you right back." She cracked her knuckles threateningly, unaware of Katara's smirk.

"Sounds to me like you're jeaalouss. Toph, you have a crush on Zuko, don't you!" Once again, not a question.

Toph repeated what Katara did moments ago. "I have no such thing!"

At the second, Suki seemed to drop out of nowhere, randomly. "De-Nile isn't just a river near Omashu anymoreeee…" She sang before walking away.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Where'd she come from?"

"No idea." Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"Weird."

The earthbender agreed. "Oh yeah. Anyways. Why the sudden interest in Sparky?"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not _interested_ in him, Toph." She said defensively. "I'm just trying to be a good friend by cheering him up."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Toph said sarcastically.

"Whatever Toph!" Katara yelled before pivoting around and storming off.

Toph placed a dirty finger on her chin. "Me?" She asked, talking to herself. "Have a crush on Zuko? Nahhh…"

* * *

Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee sat at a table at Iroh's tea shop, gossiping.

"So." Suki started, "Guess what I heard."

"What." Mai's bored, monotone voice.

"The All-Male Circus is coming to town?" Ty Lee squealed.

"I wish." Suki took a sip of her tea. "But no. Guess who Zuko has a date with."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Who."

"Toph?" Ty Lee asked excitedly. "She has such a crush on him; her aura is always such a cute pink around him!"

"Really? That's interesting…" Suki drawled off, adding the new information to her head, "but no. Katara!"

Mai suddenly looked outraged. She drew down her sleeve to show several throwing knives. "What?" She hollered, "That water bitch is dating Zuko?"

Suki set down her tea cup slowly. "Whoa, Mai. You broke up with him, remember?" She said, reminding her.

Mai sat back down, laying her sleeve back down, too. "Oh, right, right. I just don't like that girl I guess." She shrugged, bored again.

"Katara? I love that girl!" Ty Lee giggled, realizing her opinion was the complete opposite of her friend's. "Her aura is so strange!" she exclaimed.

"Strange how?" Suki looked intrigued.

Ty Lee tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, unless she's happy, her mood is always different from her color." She explained.

Suki pumped a fist in triumph. "So I was right about denial!"

Mai looked up over her tea cup. "You wanna go to De-Nile?" She asked. "It's pretty boring, but I guess we can go."

"No, that's not what I–yeah, sure, whatever."

* * *

"So. Zuko. I hear you're seeing my sister. Care to explain?" Sokka asked casually, at the same time using a cloth to clean his boomerang.

"What? No, I'm not–"

The warrior glared at the firebender. "Don't even try denying it. Toph told me."

Zuko groaned. "Damn that earthbender!"

"So it's true?" Sokka put away his cloth.

Zuko threw his hands up in exasperation. "You just said Toph told you!"

"Instincts." Sokka shrugged. "Anyways. Why are you screwing my baby sister?"

Zuko's face became blank. "I'm not screwing anybody."

Sokka put away his boomerang now, too. "Well, La, Zuko, you should be. You're such a mental case, you should be relieving stress."

"So you want me screwing Katara?"

The boomerang came back out. "'Screwing' and 'Katara' are never allowed to be used in the same sentence!" He yelled.

Zuko stuttered, "But I was just–"

"Listen up, Mr. Fire Lord." Sokka shoved a finger in Zuko's chest. "You hurt my sister and I'll kill you. Got it?"

The teenager scoffed, "I'd like to see you try to kill me."

"Do you have a death wish? I will call down Yue and have her smite you." The brother gestured to the sky.

"…never mind."

Sokka grinned smugly. "That's what I thought, Fool."

Then, as he walked away, "Water Tribe–out."

* * *

Iroh set down a warm cup of tea in front of the young fire lord. "So, Nephew, I hear you are seeing a beautiful Waterbender tonight." He said, not lifting his eyes from pouring tea.

Zuko groaned and cradled his head in his arms. "Why does everyone know this?"

Iroh patted him on the back. "News travels fast, Zuko." Then he grinned. "So how did you ask the young lady?"

"I didn't even ask her, she asked me!"

Iroh frowned. "Oh, so the young lady has taken the lead? That is shameful, Nephew."

Steam started to roll off the firebender. "I didn't even say yes! She ran off before I could say anything!"

Iroh smiled again. "Maybe you make her nervous, Nephew." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"You think I make Katara nervous?" Zuko lifted his head from his arms.

Iroh stopped, dead in his thoughts. "Wait, the young lady is Katara?"

"…yes?" Zuko said questioningly. What was wrong with Katara?

Iroh gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, Nephew, you are so very screwed."

"Figuratively speaking…right?"

Iroh took the pot of tea and walked away, still chuckling.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Nephew."

* * *

"Psst. Father."

"Ughhh."

"Father."

"Ughghghhhhhhh."

"OZAI!"

"Oh, Ursa, give it to me! Wait, what? Azula?" Ozai looked up, his eyes wide.

Azula put her ear against the wall. "Yes, it's me father."

"Are you a ghost?"

She frowned. "No, I'm in the cell beside you."

"Oh, yes, of course." Ozai cleared his throat. "What do you want? I was having the most wonderful dream." He said with a dirty smile on his lips.

"Ew, father, that's disgusting." Azula looked disgusted. "Anyways. Zuzu and that peasant waterbender are going on a date!" She whispered harshly, giving a gagging noise to make her point.

"Hmm. My failure son has good taste." The crazy man said thoughtfully.

Azula snarled. "What? Ew! Father!"

"What? He does!" Ozai yelled from his side of the wall.

"Now I'm going to have nightmares all night." Azula pouted, slouching against the cell.

Ozai smiled. "Well, I'll be sleeping good…"

* * *

"So. Katara. Where were you planning on us going this evening?"

Katara shrugged looking everywhere but at Zuko. "Uhhh. I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

Zuko did the same. "Um. I don't know…"

Katara finally looked him in the eyes. "…this is unbelievably awkward."

"It is, isn't it?" The Fire Lord asked, relieved.

Katara used her hands wildly. "Yeah, I mean, us? Together?" She gave another nervous laugh, "HA HA HA HOoo."

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows at the girl's strange laugh. "Yeah…so you just wanna go to the royal gardens?" he asked, offering Katara his arm. The waterbender took it with a smile.

"Sure, Sparky."

**LATER…**

"So why did you ask me out?" He asked, while ripping a piece of bread and tossing it to the turtleducks.

Katara pet one that was close to her. "Aang thought it would cheer you up." She said, feeding the bread to the animal in her hand.

Zuko looked crestfallen. "Oh, I see."

Katara smiled at him. "Yeah…" Her smile became bigger. "But there's no rule that says we can't hang out as friends, right?"

Zuko gave her a small smile. "Right."

"…"

"…"

*zutara make out scene*

* * *

A/N: DATE! Muahahaha, seems i can't stop writing crack fics. Although this isn't mega crack. It's more like...i dunno what it is. But yes, Ozai is a dirty old man. My favorite part is Katara's nervous laugh...that is in no way the same as my own nervous laugh. HA HA HA HOoo.. :D happy zutara week! And sorry for the name change on this story, I just feel like i should actually give it a title instead of "Zutara Week '10", ya know?


	5. Harmony

Harmony

"Lady Katara! You must join us for music night!" Iroh exclaimed, raising his tea cup excitedly. Katara smiled to reply as Zuko shouted out. "NO!"

Katara frowned. "Zuko, don't be rude." Then she turned her attention to Iroh, "What's music night?"

Iroh looked quite happy to be informing her of music night. Why, she didn't know. The waterbender was half afraid it would be some sort of scheme to get her and his nephew together. "It's where the whole crew joins together to make music." The old man said with a clap of his hands.

Katara seemed intrigued. "Really?" She asked, "I'd be honored to attend." Zuko dropped his head to his arms on the table as the girl sat down her tea cup, making it swish out. Iroh frowned, but then grinned again. He obviously wasn't going to let spilt tea put a damper on his mood. "I will be right back, Lady Katara." Katara smiled at him then nudged Zuko's shoulder as the man left.

"Geez, Zuko, why are you so tense about music night?" She asked once he lifted his eyes to meet her's. "Because I can't play any instruments." He grumbled sullenly. Iroh had come back to the room at that point.

"Nonsense, Nephew!" He bellowed, "He is a master at the Sungi Horn."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "The sungi horn?"

Iroh repeated the name. "It's a traditional fire nation instrument. His mother used to–"

Zuko cut him off abruptly as he stood, his chair scooting back away from him. "Yeah, well, I don't play anymore. Let's go, Katara." He grabbed her forearm to make leave. Katara shrugged out of it.

"Hold on a minute, Zuko I would love to hear you play the sungi horn." She said sweetly, batting her lashes at him. Zuko scowled. No, no, he would not give in.

"No, you wouldn't." He said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, I would." Katara argued.

"No."

"Yes." This time Iroh joined in with her.

"No."

"Yes!" They chorused.

Zuko was backed into a corner. He sighed, holding his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, fine! Tonight!" He said while stomping away.

Katara had sat back down and was drinking daintily out of her new cup of tea. Iroh smiled, "Lady Katara, I must say you have a way with men."

* * *

Later that night, Katara was in her room, changing when Iroh came in with a gift for her. It was a dress and she tried it on once Iroh left the room. Now he was back in and Katara was eyeing herself, "Oh, Iroh! I love it!" She said brightly, running a hand over the silk fabric.

Iroh smiled, "It was my wife's, Lu-Mai's." He explained, "I was hoping it would suit you."

Katara took his reply to twirl around in the dress. "It fits like a dream! Thank you!" She ran over to embrace him. Iroh returned the hug before stepping back and looking towards the door.

"Oh, we must be hurrying to the deck, the men are most likely already gathering." He started to leave when Katara called out, "I'll be there in just a second, Iroh!"

"Uncle. Call me Uncle!" Iroh yelled after him as he walked away.

* * *

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked as he sat down on the cold, metal floor. Iroh looked unimpressed, "She will be here soon, Nephew." Then he grinned. "In the meantime, why don't you practice the sungi horn?"

"No."

At that moment, Katara had exited her room and was rushing towards them. Iroh looked up. "Oh, Katara! You look even more dashing in the moonlight!" She beamed and her cheeks colored slightly.

"What do you think, Zuko?" She asked shyly, clutching her skirts.

Zuko's brain shut down. "Uh–uhm…you…uh, you look nice." What did he think? What did he _think_? She was like a character from a fairy tale! The dress was a light blue that hugged her curves but then was smooth, loose, fabric trailing down from her waist. The bodice was tight fitting and when she turned around, he could see how it laced up in the back. Her hair was no longer in a braid but curling and waving down her back freely. Zuko was afraid he might be drooling.

"Thanks." Katara said politely as she looked down sadly. Then she brightened, "Well, why'd everyone stop playing?" Zuko hadn't even noticed the other crew members but he then realized they were all mesmerized by the beautiful waterbender too. He gave a sharp look to Lieutenant Jee and they all started back up simultaneously.

"Zuko, aren't you going to play that one instrument?" She sat down beside him, holding on to her skirts so they wouldn't get caught on her foot.

The firebender's mouth suddenly felt really dry. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleasee?"

"No."

Katara scowled. "Ugh! I'll just go sit next to Iroh." She stood up and made her way to the old man.

Iroh looked up at her expectantly. "Oh! Lady Katara, have you stood up to dance?"

"No, actually, I was just going to–"

"Nonsense! You dance while Zuko plays!"

"But Uncle I–"

"Do not disappoint, Nephew." Iroh said as he handed Zuko the dreaded instrument.

Katara stood awkwardly with her hands clasped behind her back, waiting for her cue. Zuko ook a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to play. Katara swayed to the music at first but then she started to dance gracefully. All the men's eyes were on her and Zuko immediately wished he hadn't played such a slow, melancholy song.

But as she danced, Zuko felt his face heat up. It was as if she had heard the song before, and had it memorized. Which was impossible because Zuko had composed the tune himself. They played and swayed together in harmony. Her movement smooth and slow and Zuko's notes long and sad. They fit each other perfect.

* * *

"Uh, Katara, you look...uh…really nice tonight." Zuko said awkwardly, leaning against the railing of the ship.

Katara frowned. "You already said that, but thanks, I guess."

"You're a pretty good dancer, too." Zuko bit his lip, why was he being such a teenager? She was just a girl! _A really pretty girl_, his conscious reminded him.

"Oh, that?" Katara waved her hand dismissively, "Those were just some waterbending moves. I really can't dance to save my life." She chuckled.

Zuko replied quickly. "I could teach you. I mean, if you wanted me too." He shrugged, his face red.

Katara smiled. "Sure, Zuko. Not tonight though."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to ruin things with my clumsiness. It's been such a nice night and–"

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and his lips were on her's. They were cool soft and inviting as to his that were hot, and smoother than Katara expected. They broke apart, and each had a light touch of pink on their cheeks.

"Zuko, I…" The firebender connected his head with the waterbender's and smiled, saying what he had wanted to all night.

"You look really beautiful tonight, 'Tara."

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry how unoriginal and awful this is. Harmony? Really now? I have no idea how I'm supposed to write that, but oh well. Here you go. If something doesn't make sense or cope well with you (there is at leas ton ething that's completely screwy) just make something up. kay? I'm too lazy to go and try to make this piece of trash less trashy. Tomorrow will be good though! I already wrote my au :) And if you all like it well enough, I'll continue writing it. hee! Anyways. Happy Zutara Week from your favorite-can't-write-harmony author!


	6. Alternate Universe

Alternate Universe

The room was a smoky haze. Katara decided she rather liked it that way. She gripped the microphone stand in her hand and seductively sang the next verse of the song. Her lips were close to touching the actual microphone, but she didn't care. It was just all an act. To be sexy. To have men want you. She ran a hand slowly down her side, going over all of her curves that were hugged by a navy dress. Katara didn't want this life. She wanted a life of freedom, of happiness and instead she got a life of betrayal. Nothin was safe anymore. No one was safe anymore.

At that moment, the door to the club flew open. Katara couldn't see through the thick cigarette smoke but she figured it was Ozai, or his son Zuko. Zuko was the new up and comer in the rival family. Sokka was the own leader in hers. Her father had died on a job so her brother immediately took over. It was good for him. He had been in such a depression after Yue had died. Died by the hands of Zhao, the hit man of Ozai's mob. Katara despised Ozai and his cronies. Really, she was no different from them but they killed her sister-in-law, the bastards deserved what was coming to them.

She went on singing, lifting her hair off her neck with her brown, delicate fingers, letting the chocolate curls fall over her shoulders when she let go. She played the part well. But she still kept an eye on the harsh sunlight that streamed out of the double door. She narrowed her eyes to try and focus on the shady figures. It was tough. They kept the place dim lighted in case of situations as of this. The Jasmine Joint didn't want no trouble, is what they said.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed through the place, a new billow of smoke twisting above the rest of the gray. The people scrambled. The men pulled out their guns, ducking behind chairs and tables, as the women ran screaming to the powder rooms. Katara smirked. Once she heard the click, she placed her hand on her thigh, and once she heard the blast, she whipped her gun out of her garter and aimed for where the door was. She wasn't a helpless, little broad. She was useful. Sokka liked to put her on missions to surprise 'em, then she would blow the sons of bitches brains out. Killing was her job, being sexy was an act.

Another shot was heard and Katara's ears were ringing but she didn't dare take her hands off her own gun. Then there was silence. Nobody moved, nobody dared breathe. Then there was movement. One of the figures pointed and then the shadows were off running. Running to _her_. Katara panicked silently, why were they comin' after her?

She kept her gun steady; her elbows bent slightly, her lips in a thin line. Finally, she could see the men. One was Ozai and the other was Zhao. Katara scowled at them. "So, the lady really is a tramp." Zhao spat at his feet, climbing up the stairs to the stage. Katara kept quiet. Ozai sneered. "Damn," he said, eyeing her up and down, "too bad you snuffed us out. You could have been my bitch." He smiled and Katara nearly threw up.

"I didn't snuff you out, Ozai." She said haughtily. Ozai cocked his head, "No? It's a shame your brother died for nothin' then." Katara gasped. They killed Sokka. How could they? First her mother, then her father, now her brother. Katara made a pact to kill all of them. Every last one. "So's, you gonna fess up, doll face?" Zhao smiled.

"I didn't rat you out." She lied.

She did rat them out. To Aang. Aang was a police officer. He was supposed to help her. He'd told her, "its okay Katara, tell me who they are, and you're family will be safe." What had happened to him? Katara sneered and her gun clicked. Ozai stopped circling her and raised her chin with his finger, "Baby cakes. You ain't foolin' no one. We know you told that cop and you know what we did? We killed 'em and his family." Katara bit his pale, fat finger and Ozai slapped her hard.

"Listen up, bitch. If you wouldn't have brought the feds in on us, you would've been accepted into the family. Beauty must run in the blood, huh?" Zhao asked, baiting her. But Katara couldn't take it. All she could think about was that cop's family. His family that was killed because of her. His wife was pregnant. He ha told her that. She was beautiful, and blind, and six months pregnant. Katara felt her chin quiver but kept the gun steady.

What was with her? She had killed people the same way. Zhao was wrong. _Murdering_ ran in her blood not beauty. She turned her gun to Ozai. She was gonna kill him. Then Zhao would kill her and then she'd be done. Wouldn't have to deal with all that sappy, find yourself shit she was about to go into. She cocked it and pulled back the trigger. Her eyes glazed over and she bit her lip, ready to shoot the heartless bastard.

_Bang_.

_Bang_.

Two men. Dead. Katara lowered her gun in bewilderment. She shot Ozai, but who shot Zhao? She looked up over the dead bodies to see a shadow in the light still pouring from the door. She stepped over the men in her black pumps, making her way to the stranger, gun still in hand. Zuko. It was Zuko.

Why in the world did he kill one of his own men? Was he sick of it too? Sick of all the death. Probably not. Katara wrapped both her hands around the pistol. Zuko laid his gun on the floor, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. She eyed him suspiciously before sliding her gun back into its place. Zuko lowered his arms. "You ok?"

Katara scowled. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged and Katara looked him over. _Not bad_, she thought. Other than the scar on the left side of his face, he was pretty handsome. But that scar it just made him more handsome. Ruggish, brave, mysterious, sexy. When she looked back up she met his eyes and could tell he had been doing the same thing to her. She wanted to ask, _"What's the verdict?"_ but didn't. She didn't wanna ruin the moment.

"You wanna get outta here?" He asked, tilting his head toward the door. Katara hesitated, but then nodded, walking to him. He placed a hand on the small of her back. "So, you're pretty good with a gun, huh?" He asked slyly. Katara grinned and peered up at him through her thick, dark lashes, "It's a dark world out there. Gotta be prepared." Zuko frowned slightly,

"Yeah, but you gotta learn to let go."

Katara's mind was a smoky haze. She decided she rather liked it that way.

* * *

A/N: And that is alternate universeee. My orignial au was a nineteenth century drabble, but i turned that into a multi-chapter fic (She Walks in Beauty) and wrote a new one. I wasn't sure what to do, so i was searching through old things I've written. And found a mobster story with a club singer getting hunted down for telling the cops something she shouldn't have. It's crazy what my nine year old mind produced. Anyways, I know it's not Zutara till the end but I really wanted to write this. So, there you go. Happy Zutara Week! Now i just have to go kill myself writing Storm. yaaaaaay.


	7. Storm

Storm

_How long have I been in this storm? _

They walked out of the chapel, hand in hand, a grin on her blushing face and a small smile on his. The clouds above were dark and gray but it didn't matter. He had her and she had him. She held the sky blue ("Blue." He had contradicted. "Sky blue!" She had yelled back.) Flowers in her right hand, and her white gown brushed the steps of the church lightly. The sky crackled and all the wedding attendees looked up. It was as if the heavens opened when the rain poured down. Looking back, Zuko took it as a sign. Everything bad was bound to happen during a storm. But at the time, he barely took notice of it.

He was 21, she was 20, they were happily married, going to have 5 kids, ("Five?" She squeaked. Zuko had nodded, nuzzling his head against hers.), and grow old together. That wouldn't happen, not now.

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form._

The tires screeched and the glass shattered. "Katara!" He yelled until his voice grew hoarse. "Katara!" _Katara, Katara, Katara, Katara._ No. No! He shook her shoulders roughly, his fingers digging into her skin. There was so much blood. So much. Her white dress was soaking in it. He felt his eyes fill with water. Her eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering, her blue gaze unfocused. "I'll miss you," She whispered, her voice cracking, "And I'll wait for you. Zuko." Then there was too much red. All Zuko could see was red. Red. Red being washed away by the rain, but not enough to bring her back. Nothing would ever be enough.

_Water's getting harder to tread. _

"She's real beautiful, Zuko. You should see her. They made her look absolutely perfect, like she never–"

Sokka stopped himself, bowing his head and sniffing loudly. Zuko ignored him. He continued, "They put her in this blue dress, man, she's beautiful." Zuko's hand clenched around the flowers he was holding. The petals crumbled and fell to the floor silently. His eyes narrowed and he turned to his would-be-brother-in-law, "Sky blue. It's sky blue." And then he dropped the flowers to the ground, pivoting away from the coffin.

Not that telling the real color of the dress would make a difference anymore. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder and Zuko shrugged it off. He walked out of the funeral home. It was raining again. He sat down on the steps slowly, putting his head between his knees. And he cried.

_These waves keep crashing over my head. _

"Hey, Zuko here. Sorry I haven't come to see you. It's just…I…I miss you. It was tough at first, but I'm okay now…no. No, I'm not, actually. I need you 'Tara. So much. I'm so, so sorry. It should've been me. I'm sorry. Well. I just wanted to say hi. And I love you." Zuko dropped the flowers to the ground uselessly. He turned around angry and feeling stupid to see Aang.

"I'm sorry." He said, digging the toe of his shoe in the muddy ground. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding. I should've been there. I just couldn't let go of her, I'm sorry." Zuko nodded, but said nothing. He lowered his head before walking past him. The young man laid a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. "She wouldn't want you to be like this," he said softly. "I know her." Zuko grabbed his wrist forcefully, not turning around. "You know nothing." He growled as he let his hand dropped. He walked away slowly, the clouds sprinkling fresh water on his shoulders and head.

Zuko didn't look back. Aang stood unmoving in front of the headstone, watching him go. Silent tears trailed down his cheeks, intermixing with the rain. "No. I know her." He whispered, "I know her." But even Aang wasn't convinced.

_Barely surviving has become my purpose._

It gleamed. The cold metal smiled up at him and Zuko kept his face blank. It was habit. It was ritual. This was habit. This was ritual. A rumble of thunder echoed outside before the rain pounded down on his roof. The razor glinted as he turned it over, inspecting it and letting it shine in the single light from the lamp in his room. His back was against the wall and one knee was bent, the other straight. His hood was up, shading his face and his eyes that dared to betray him. His hair had grown out, the bangs reaching to the bridge of his nose and covering his eyebrows.

He flipped the sharp steel over in his hands, smoothing his fingers over the edges. He tilted it towards the light. There in the reflection, a hint of blue, a glimpse of brown. Startled, Zuko lifted his head to the image. Nothing. He screwed his eyes shut and inhaled shakily. His chest heaved and his eyes flickered. Slowly, he pushed up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, the black fabric sliding easily up his arm. He turned his wrist over to show pale, luminescent skin.

A bolt of lightning flashed outside, distracting Zuko from his mission. It lit up the sky, showing the rain drops that fell steady and fast. She loved rain. He set down the blade and buried his face in his hands.

_If I could just see you,_

"I just can't do it anymore, Zuko. I love you, but I just…can't." He hung his head, silent, not lifting his eyes from the ground. The girl sighed and lay her delicate fingers on his chin, raising his face to see hers. He kept his eyes closed and his face a stone wall; he couldn't let any emotions slide through his façade.

"Zuko…you can't even look at me." The girl growled and let go of his face, she brushed the black hair out of his eyes and Zuko looked up to see dark orbs shining with unshed tears. His golden ones sank back to his feet, and he attempted to shake the image of cobalt ones staring at him. She wasn't here. She wouldn't be here anymore.

_Everything would be alright._

Mai sighed and let her hand fall gracefully to her side. Her eyelids lowered, encasing her emotions in a delicate shell. "Good bye, Zuko." She said softly, turning away from him. Her rigid from led their child away from him, the rain pouring on their souls. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her not to go, but he couldn't. He couldn't hurt them anymore. Zuko grimaced and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He couldn't even say goodbye. The only thing he could picture was her. Her chocolate curls, her ocean eyes, her bright smile…

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown._

Zuko sat in his office, one hand holding his chin, the other fingering a pen. He was supposed to be signing the divorce paper, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't bring himself to _breathe_ without her. He lay down the pen and cradled his head in his arms. He could almost hear her laughing, clear and strong, like a waterfall bubbling until the sound crashed and burned near the rocks at the bottom. It'd been ten years.

Ten years and he still couldn't get over it, over her. Everyone else had been able to wipe her smiling eyes out of their memories, her tender voice, and her cooling hands. Even Aang had been able to start anew. So why was it that Zuko, cold-hearted, angry, hot-headed, insensitive _Zuko_ couldn't even begin to forget her. She had left them, left _him_. And he hated her.

Hated her. Zuko sighed as he picked up the pen and signed his name under Mai's. How was it he could hate her so much, yet he couldn't let her go?

_So why am I ten feet under and upside down?_

He groaned, hands on the edge of the sink, looking in the mirror. He was trying to remember. Remember how he was before the storm. But he couldn't. It was too hard, his memory was plagued with dreams of her and everything else was a blur. He opened the medicine cabinet, searching the shelves of orange bottles for something, anything to make him remember. Or forget.

He grabbed a bottle randomly, opening the lid and pouring the contents onto his hand. The white, fragile, precious pills piled on top of each other. Zuko lifted his cupped hand to his mouth and swallowed. The pills tumbled dangerously down his dry throat. The pain filled his senses and his hands fisted in fear, but then they had all slid down till there was no more. He relaxed.

Zuko closed his eyes, relinquishing in the comfort they gave him. He could feel her. Feel her soft arms draped loosely across his middle, her chin tucked into the crook of his neck, her hair tickling his jaw. He wanted the moment to last forever. "Zuko!" A young girl hollered, his daughter, Ursa. His eyes flashed open and the warmth was gone. Everything was once again cold.

'_Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface. _

"Zuko." Ignoring the voice, he swung open the cupboard door, rummaging for what he needed. There it was. Scowling, he twisted off the cap and took a long swig from the bottle, relishing in the burning sensation running down his throat.

"Zuko." He took another drink, tossing his head back and gulping down the hot, liquid. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Zuko!" He snapped his head to the direction of the speaker to see his daughter, her chin quivering, her hands shaking and her eyes wide with fear. He ruefully set the liquor on the counter and ran the palms of his hands down his cheeks.

"Daddy," She hadn't called him that in years. "Daddy, you're scaring me." Zuko's throat closed up and his vision went blurry. He was a monster. He'd become exactly what he hated. He'd become his father.

_If I had to see you, this darkness would turn to light. _

Ursa ran. Her chest heaving, her hair flying behind her, little puffs of white breath blowing out her mouth. She was a fast runner. She had track meets that Zuko never showed up at and she won races that Zuko never knew about. But it was okay. Running made her feel free, like she had a purpose, like her mom and dad were still together, like her life wasn't ripping apart at the seams, like she wasn't running in the middle of the night to her mom's house because she had to get her,there was_ something wrong with Daddy._

The rain fell slowly.

Drizzling at first, collecting on her skin and hair but it wasn't raining not yet. She quickened her pace. She hated it when it rained; it made Zuko like he was now. And that scared her. She reached the steps of Mom's house and she pounded on the door, out of breath. She had left her key at Zuko's. The door opened and there stood Mom, hair swept up in a ponytail, clad in a maroon robe, her eyes tired and puffy.

"Ursa?" Ursa nodded and threw her arms around Mommy. "Daddy…daddy–mommy, help." She sobbed, her voice breaking and her body racked with chokes and wild cries. Then the clouds formed together and the rain fell.

_And I will walk on water. And you will catch me if I fall. And I will get lost into your eyes. _

"Zuko? Zuko? Zuko!" Mai's cold hands shook the man by his shoulders, his head lolling back and forth uselessly. She dropped him, her fingers flying to her mouth to stifle her gasp. Her eyes betrayed her and she blinked back tears. She still loved him. She always would.

"Daddy!" Ursa cried, falling to her knees and throwing herself on his lifeless form. Mai felt the tears slide down her cheeks but she didn't take notice, she rubbed her daughters back slowly and wiped the saltiness from her eyes, trying to control herself, but _God, Zuko, why'd you have to leave her?_

_I know everything will be alright._

Zuko opened his eyes, the blinding white searing his pupils and invading his mind to the point of him falling to his knees in pain. Then it subsided. All he saw was her. Was the white of her dress, the sky blue flowers in her hands, the brown tendrils that lay softly against her cheeks. "Zuko?" She asked her voice crystal clear and music to his ears. He didn't move.

"Zuko!" The girl dropped her bouquet to the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He breathed in her scent. Like water lilies. She was so beautiful. "I missed you." She choked out, and Zuko felt her tears dampen his shoulder, but he didn't care. He finally had her. Finally. He breathed her name, "Katara.", and then he smiled.

_Everything is alright._

A/N: waahhhhhh, sadface. I recommend reading this while listening to Storm by Lifehouse. So, I usually dislike song fic's, but come on. How can you resist the little verses of the song! It just makes it so saaaadd, *blows into tissue* ahem. Well. This concludes Zutara Week. Hope it was a good one!


End file.
